Eric's Sunshine
by Fandom46
Summary: This is a fan fiction about an Amity girl named Ashton that transfers to Dauntless and meets a certain someone named Eric. I love these types of fan fictions and I hope you like it too! Sorry if its not grammatically correct.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is just an authors note. I just wanted to say that this is my first fan fiction. If it's bad than please tell me. If you like it than tell me in the reviews. Okay here it goes love you guys! **

**All rights to Veronica Roth**

* * *

><p>I wake up to my mothers angelic voice, "Honey wake up today is the day of your aptitude test." I moan and groan. I really don't want to go take my test. I'm afraid that it will tell me to leave Amity but, I'm even more afraid it will tell me to stay. "Okay I'll be right down", I reply to her.<p>

My mom goes down the stairs and I start to get dressed. I pull on a knee length red skirt with a yellow tank top. Then I slip into my flats and start to brush my waist length black hair. Let me let you in on a little secret I like to keep to myself because I am really insecure about my looks. My skin is lightly tan from being in the sun all the time and I hate it because it doesn't even match my hair color. My eyes are electric blue the majority of the time but, sometimes they are bright green. I hate it nothing on my ever goes together. I started to have boobs in the fifth grade. In my opinion I don't think that's supposed to happen. I'm about a size 34 B right now, but I pray to god I don't get any bigger because I have a medium sized butt and I am skinny everywhere else. I don't want to look even more awkward by my figure being even more ugly than already is.

When I get down stairs I eat some fruit and yogurt. By the way amity don't eat meat. We're vegetarians. We eat eggs and drink milk and all that stuff, but we don't eat any actual animals. I say goodbye to my mom and dad and quickly run to the bus that will take me into the city.

When the bus stops I am the last one to get off because I have this sick feeling in my stomach that doesn't feel right. Next thing I know I am sitting in a room with all the other faction members that are sixteen. My name is suddenly called "Ashton Delandan." I rise and quickly walk to the testing room. I am greeted by an abnegation women. "Hello, my name is Natalie I will be doing your testing today, have a seat and we can get started." I don't say any thing I simply smile and sit in the metal chair. "Please drink this", Natalie says while giving me a small glass with blue liquid in it. I take it and black out a minute afterwords.

When I wake up from the simulation I am utterly confused. Natalie looks at me worriedly.

"What was my result?"

"Umm, they were- they were inconclusive."

"What?" Inconclusive how is that possible?

"Divergent, your divergent. You got more than one faction on your test. I've never seen anything like this here. Only one faction was ruled out."

Only one faction was ruled out! This can't be possible. I must be dreaming. I pinch my self. Oww! Nope not dreaming. "What faction was ruled out?"

"Erudite."

"So, I can either chose Amity, Candor, Dauntless, or Abnegation."

"Yes, but you need to go home. You can't tell anyone about this not even your parents ok?"

I nod still taking in everything that is happening. I walk out of the room and head towards Amity. I thought the test was supposed to tell me what to do. I thought that after today I wouldn't wonder what faction I belonged in. I guess I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's another chapter I will try to post a new chapter everyday. I hope you like it. I am also open to suggestions. It's not guaranteed I will use the idea but I always like to here what you guys say. **

Once I get home I go straight to my room. What am I going to? Okay. How about I use process of elimination? Yah that's what I'll do. So, I don't want my life to be out in the open, and I'm a pretty good liar. I guess Candor is out. I think abnegation is too conservative for me. I can't help but look people in the eye and hug them if I like the person. I mean how are you going to get a boyfriend or a husband by nodding. I guess you can nod seductively, but I think that would just turn out to be awkward. Abnegation is out; I don't want to be even more awkward than I already am.

Now it's between Amity and Dauntless. I love my family I really do. Well, I love my mom. My dad always tells me I'm worthless, ugly, He always says that I'm a worthless fat bitch. He's been saying this since I was about five. I started to believe it at about 13. Now I just accept it. I starve myself to keep skinny. I'm 5'4 and I weigh 115 pounds. My dad still calls me fat but not as much. But if I'm not fat to him one day I am ugly or worthless. This led to my need to cut. I don't do it all the time. Just when I'm insulted to the point I can't take it anymore. I usually cut on my hips or stomach because I don't show off that part of my body to anyone.

Some people think it is sad or hilarious that a sixteen year old is a virgin. Well, then I guess I'm going to be laughed at for not having sex yet. I haven't even had a boyfriend yet. I'm mean sure I flirt sometimes like I did with that Dauntless guard, but I always feel awkward or like I'm doing something wrong. I haven't been kissed yet either I guess I'm just an overall loser that will be lonely forever.

So should I stay in Amity or should I transfer? I have always admired the Dauntless. Their brave acts are almost intriguing to watch. I wonder if it would be more exciting to be them instead of watching them from a distance. Secretly, starting last year, last year I considered dauntless. I flirted with one of the fence guards and he gave me a throwing knife and a gun that shot plastic pellets. I'm really good with that gun and even better with the knife. I wonder what it would feel like to shoot with a real gun. I guess I already made my decision a long time ago. I have a clear choice. There is only one thing to do. Choose Dauntless.

I go straight to sleep after all this thinking. I don't want to risk running into to my dad to have one of our lovely one sided conversations.

"I know you're thinking about choosing Dauntless at the choosing ceremony!"

"Dad you don't understand, this decision was so hard. I love it so much here!"

"You will choose Amity tomorrow at the choosing ceremony! OK!"

"No I'm going to choose what is best for me."

"YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT! I've been holding back from doing what I should have done a long time ago", he says this while walking into our side closet.

He comes out with a belt, rope, and a lighter. "Sit down", he commands pointing at a wooden chair from our dinner table. "Just calm down", he snarls at me. I'm breathing heavily as he starts to tie my arms to the arm rest then my feet to the legs of the chair. Tears are starting to form in my eyes and I begin to struggle when I see him getting ready to strike me with the belt. "Just calm down", he repeats. Suddenly the belt fly's across my stomach in an instant. A scream so loud comes out of my mouth it hurts my throat. "I told you to calm down." He comes towards me with a belt in one hand and a lighter in the other. I start to scream as the fire brushes against my skin.

I wake up to my mom shaking me. "Honey are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep."

"Yeah", I say out of breath "fine."

"Okay, well today's your big day! Just remember I love you and know in your heart you don't have to belong in Amity just because of me. Okay? Oh, and I have to do something at work really early before the choosing ceremony. I will meet you there though okay?"

"Okay mom. I love you to", I say while hugging her."

"See yah in a bit hon", she says walking out of my room.


End file.
